


Heart

by Lynette_Vongola



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Admirador Secreto, Alternative Universe Creature, Alumno Harry Potter, Blood, Canibalismo, Confesión romántica, Criaturas mágicas, M/M, Possessive Tom Riddle, Underage - Freeform, asesinato, profesor tom riddle, sangre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynette_Vongola/pseuds/Lynette_Vongola
Summary: Cuando Ginny Weasley es asesinada, su Ex Novio Harry termina siendo el principal sospechoso.Solo una única persona cree en su inocencia, su maestro Tom Riddle.Este fic participa del Evento: Tomarry Bingo San Valentín del Grupo El Lado Oscuro de la Fama y la Página The Dark Lord's Lover.Prompts elegidos : sangre, corazón, confesión romántica, admirador secreto.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Bingo Tomarry San Valentin





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK ROWLING.
> 
> Resumen: Cuando Ginny Weasley es asesinada, su Ex Novio Harry termina siendo el principal sospechoso. Solo una única persona cree en su inocencia, su maestro Tom Riddle. Este fic participa del Evento: Tomarry Bingo San Valentín del Grupo El Lado Oscuro de la Fama y la Página The Dark Lord's Lover
> 
> Beteado por LaTil, quien es una salvavidas.

-.-.-.-.-.

Un muchacho se encontró parado en la entrada de un majestuoso castillo antiguo, en los jardines se podía ver a grupos de adolescentes cotilleando y riendo entre ellos. Algunos estaban sentados en la hierba o apoyados contra los árboles, y otros con libros abiertos en su regazo.

Se respira un profundo aire de calidez, juventud y alegría casual de los pícaros adolescentes.

Harry Potter tragó saliva, y su mano se aferró con más fuerza a la vieja correa desgastada de su mochila. Inspiró profundamente y cruzó los portones con la mirada fija en su camino.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, el adolescente podía sentir, con relativo pánico, como decenas de ojos se posaban en su cuerpo. Harry entrecerró sus ojos verdes, parcialmente escondidos por sus gruesas gafas y su largo flequillo. Sus manos temblaban débilmente, pero sus pasos eran firmes, un pie delante del otro. Su corazón latía con violencia, pero su expresión permanecía indiferente. Cuando, repentinamente, sonó un grito en el campus.

—¡DEJAME IR! - Un muchacho pelirrojo, cubierto de pecas, estaba siendo sujetado por otras tres personas. Su cara estaba roja de la ira mientras luchaba por liberarse. Sus ojos brillaban con rabia pura y sin adulterar. Clavados en el ahora inmovil joven de ojos verdes. Quien enfrentó su mirada, completamente impasible.

Harry lo conocía, era Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo desde que tenía alrededor de un año de edad. Pero eso fue hasta hace unos dos meses. Cuando la hermana menor de Ron había sido encontrada asesinada en el bosque.

La pobre, pobre Ginny Weasley tenía tan solo 15 años. Un año menor que ellos dos. Pelirroja, fogosa y vivaz, era como una preciosa rosa floreciente. Toda una vida por delante.

Sin embargo, se marchitó.

Cuando la encontraron, ella estaba boca arriba, una expresión de horror en su rostro. Pequeños rasguños cubrían sus mejillas, al igual que restos de lágrimas secas mezcladas con tierra. La boca, de labios azules, estaba abierta en un grito eterno y los opacos ojos sin vida estaban entrecerrados con agonía. Su cabello se encontró extendido a su alrededor como un abanico, hermosamente peinado.

Los dedos de sus manos se encuentran rígidos y abiertos. Las uñas pintadas de un delicado tono coral se encuentran inquietantemente limpias, pero con algunas uñas rotas de forma abrupta como si hubiera intentado arañar a su atacante y las uñas no hubieran resistido. Las muñecas delgadas tenían marcas amoratadas de algún tipo de soga o hilo grueso. Dicho patrón se repetía en sus delicados tobillos, causando un impacto especialmente visible y que se encontró descalza y con una falda marrón por encima de las rodillas.

Sin embargo, lo más terrible de todo, se vio en su torso. Puesto que la niña había sido abierta de par en par. La blusa color roja se produjo rasgada rastros de sangre la cubrían, pero no manchaban la tierra a su alrededor, su torso fue fuertemente abierto de par en par. Órganos internos faltaban, dejando lo que parecía ser sólo una cáscara de carne vacía y rota en una piscina de sangre sin desbordarse, moviéndose suavemente al son del viento. Las costillas han sido arrancadas de su cuerpo y colocadas alrededor de ella, formando una especie de retorcida imagen de alas.

Los policías que la encontraron, aseguraron rápidamente el área. Y se acercaron a inspeccionar el cuerpo. Durante todo el tiempo que la policía se encontró investigando los alrededores, un joven adolescente permaneció desmayado a unos diez metros de distancia, apoyado contra un árbol de acebo.

En uno de sus brazos, la cazadora había sido arremangada y en la piel aún se podía ver rastros de sangre alrededor de un pequeño círculo rojizo a la altura de la vena. Era evidente que el pinchazo pertenecía a una jeringa. A su lado, desechado, se fueron tirado un cuchillo de carnicero.

Su piel estaba pálida y enfermiza. La respiración era débil, pero seguía vivo. La policía lo esposó y lo llevó directamente a la comisaria, sin recibir ningún tipo de resistencia en el camino.

El adolescente se veía bastante mal, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, y se tambaleaba en su asiento como si fuera desplomarse. Era evidente que estaba drogado, pero la policía no encontró la jeringa, hicieron todos los análisis, pero no había rastro de ninguna droga en el sistema.

Harry Potter, fue a todas luces, el principal sospechoso de el asesinato de la joven adolescente, especialmente porque tenian un historial de una relacion fallida de hace un año. Sin embargo, sus huellas digitales no se encontraban en ninguna parte del cuerpo de la mujer, así como tampoco en el cuchillo.

La policía intentó buscar pruebas en todos los lugares alrededor, pero no había pruebas de que fuera Harry. No testigos, no ADN, y no había confesión.

Porque Harry Potter no hablaba, nunca.

No desde los 11 años, cuando sus padres fallecieron en un accidente de auto, que le dejó una cicatriz extraña en forma de rayo en su frente.

Los doctores revisaron todo su cuerpo, pero no encontraron nada que afectara sus cuerdas vocales, estaban en perfecto estado. Un psiquiatra, finalmente declaró que fue a raíz del trauma que sufrió. Así que después de ese incidente, Harry no volvió a pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Lentamente, se alejó de la gente, volviéndose cada vez más sombrío y taciturno, solamente la familia Weasley insistió en permanecer cerca del adolescente.

Sin embargo, un secreto a voces era que los Weasley permanecían cerca solamente por el dinero del niño. Quien quedó como heredero universal de todo el dinero de sus padres, más el pago del seguro de vida de ambos.

Quedó con suficiente dinero para sobrevivir con tranquilidad por el resto de su vida sin trabajar siempre y cuando no se exceda en lujos.

No había familiares de su lado paterno, y la señora Potter dejó firmemente por escrito en su testamento que ni su hermana, ni el marido de su hermana tiene derecho alguno a su herencia ya la tutela de su hijo.

Por lo que el estado decidió darle la autonomía en el lugar de enviarlo a un orfanato.

Los policias, al no encontrar pruebas de su supuesta participacion en el asesinato, se resignaron y dejaron libre al adolescente a regañadientes, para indignacion colectiva. Molly Weasley, madre de Ginny, arribó con violencia a la estación de policía, exigiendo la detención del adolescente para que sea juzgado y pagar una alta compensación por la pérdida de su única hija.

Dos meses, fue el tiempo que le tomó a Harry recuperarse y volver a salir de su casa. Dos meses de pánico y culpa, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que no había hecho nada malo, de que no había asesinado a su ex novia.

Sus ojos verdes vidriosos por los recuerdos, se enfocaron y se fijaron de nuevo en el enojado Ron Weasley, una ligera sonrisa autocrítica se abrió paso en sus pálidos labios y se volvió para continuar su camino a clases. Nadie más se atrevió a irrumpir en su camino.

Después de todo, ahora Harry no era solo un huérfano rico y mudo. Ahora, era un peligroso asesino que no podía ser encarcelado debido a su astucia y también un drogadicto desquiciado.

Desde la distancia, en una de las ventanas del castillo, una figura se encontró parada observando fijamente al que caminaba con un aire lúgubre y sombrío. Una débil sonrisa se abrió paso en sus finos labios, y sus ojos de un marrón rojizo se entrecerraron con ligero placer, clavados en el difuso rostro pálido de Harry. El hombre movió ligeramente los dedos de la mano derecha y luego se frotó los dedos con necesidad. Su garganta se resecó y un intenso calor ardió en su interior.

Apartó su mirada del adolescente a regañadientes y volvió a la clase. Acomodó su ropa, que estaba impecable, y comenzó a prepararse para su primera clase del día.

. -. -. -. -. - .—.

Harry entró en clase con la mirada baja, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza, agotado de toda la tensión que lo acompañó todo el día, con el sutil rechazo y desprecio de sus maestros. Esta era su última clase y estaba temeroso de ver esa reacción de una persona en específico.

Su maestro de Biología, Tom Riddle, que había sido terriblemente amable con él, desde que se conocieron hace cinco meses, cuando comenzó el periodo escolar. La dulzura del hombre, era algo podría volver adicto a cualquiera. Un hombre tan sobresaliente era sin duda alguien digno de admirar, pero tan inalcanzable como las propias estrellas.

Tom Riddle, era un hombre de treinta y cinco años, alto de aspecto atractivo, con hipnotizantes ojos de un marrón rojizo que al sol se veían como preciosos rubíes, y rasgos angulosos de aspecto aristocrático. Antes de ingresar a Hogwarts, había sido Director del Hospital General de San Mungo, pero sin previo aviso dimitió y se postuló como profesor.

Nadie sabía porque había hecho tal cosa, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar ya que el carismático hombre permanecía con los labios sellados con firmeza.

Era un excelente maestro, fascinante y estricto. No era cercano a ningún alumno públicamente, a pesar de que muchos alumnos le declararon afecto. Los rechazó a todos con frialdad. Tampoco era particularmente cercano a los demás maestros, ni siquiera al propio Director Dumbledore quien cerraba los ojos con ignorancia ante su despótico comportamiento.

En la prestigiosa institución era como una Deidad Inalcanzable, para todos, menos para Harry. Quien había sido correctamente atesorado por Tom desde la primera semana de clases. El joven e ignorante Harry había estado confundido al principio, pero Tom era tan encantador e irresistible que el joven de ojos verdes rápidamente se había encariñado con el hombre mayor que le mostraba una atención que no había recibido desde la muerte de sus padres, hacía años atrás.

La clase comenzó con un entorno tenso, puesto que Harry podía sentir la mirada de desprecio de sus pares clavándose en su persona, por lo que se mantuvo obstinadamente quieto, con la cabeza gacha hasta el final, tratando de no estremecerse cada vez que la sedosa voz del hombre llegaba a sus oídos.

Tan pronto sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la jornada escolar, Harry se apresuró para recoger sus cosas y salir del aula lo más rápido posible. Pero la voz del profesor Riddle resonó en el aula como si hubiera sido amplificada, el sonido remanente resonando con violencia en los oídos del adolescente.

—Potter, quédate. –Tom no había apartado su atención del lamentable niño desde que había entrado a la habitación, y cuando vio la urgencia del niño por salir luego de pasar toda la clase fingiendo ser una estatua causó un sentimiento impotente en su corazón.

Los demás alumnos que escucharon a su maestro volvieron a fijarse en el adolescente y trataron de quedarse más tiempo, para escuchar lo que el Profesor Riddle quería decirle al asesino de Ginny Weasley. Pero fue un deseo infructuoso, puesto que la fría mirada del hombre los intimido exitosamente, causando que aceleraran sus movimientos y escaparan de la clase con pasos rápidos.

Pronto, el aula quedó vacía. Solamente con dos personas dentro. El hombre alto parado en el podio y el adolescente acobardado en la esquina del fondo.

Tom suspiró audiblemente, y con sus largas piernas se acercó al cada vez más tieso muchacho. Los ojos de Harry se enrojecieron de miedo, parcialmente ocultos por sus lentes y suave cabello rebelde. Unos segundos después, poderosos brazos rodearon al adolescente que se sorprendió, saltando ligeramente en el abrazo.

—Sé que no hiciste nada –susurró el hombre con voz amable. La mano con dedos largos y angulosos acarició la cabeza del niño, que lentamente se relajó y se apoyó en el robusto pecho del maestro.

Las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos se deslizaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas cuando la tensión lo abandonó. Con dedos temblorosos se aferró a la cintura del con fuerza, y descargó sus sentimientos de agravio con lágrimas y silenciosos sollozos que estremecía su cuerpo.

Tom frunció los labios en una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción cuando sintió al adolescente acercarse aún más a su cuerpo y apretó su agarre con firmeza, deseando incrustarlo en su propia carne. Y ambos estaban abrazados por un largo tiempo, hasta que el agotado niño exprimió todas sus lágrimas. Reacio, consiguió que Harry se alejara de su abrazo, levantara vacilante la mirada, mostrando su rostro enrojecido, húmedo por las lágrimas.

Tom levantó una mano y con cuidado le quitó las gafas ahumadas con manchas de agua y con gestos amables limpió las lágrimas restantes en sus pestañas con sus dedos, presionando sutilmente las rojas esquinas de sus ojos, completamente deleitado con la dependencia que brillaba en su cristalina mirada.

—Estuve muy preocupado por ti, Harry –dijo Tom con una expresión angustiada, manteniendo sus manos en el cuerpo del adolescente que permanecía dulcemente inconsciente del hecho. Harry parpadeó con los ojos irritados y frunció los labios con una sonrisa tímida–. Pequeño descarado, ¿porque no me abriste la puerta cuando fui a tu casa tantas veces? —Preguntó con sutil irritación. Harry bajó la cabeza avergonzado y negó. Tom se ablandó de nuevo al ver su expresión y trato de resistir una sonrisa.

—¿Estabas asustado de que no confiara en ti? —Harry asintió con timidez, un rubor subiendo por sus orejas. Tom estaba cada vez más satisfecho con su comportamiento, completamente deleitado con la importancia que tenía en el corazón del adolescente—. No tengas miedo, mi querido Harry, nunca debes de dudar en mi afecto por ti.

Harry, clavó sus ojos en los de su maestro, buscando la verdad en su mirada. Y mientras más buscaba, su corazón se sintió cada vez más cálido al ver la seriedad indiscutible en la mirada del otro. Finalmente, asintió y sonrió con felicidad.

El corazón de Harry estaba aliviado, regocijado por tener a por lo menos una persona de su lado. Su adorado maestro.

Tom se ofreció a llevar a Harry a casa, y el adolescente aceptó. Ambos salieron del aula, y caminaron por los vacíos pasillos del instituto tomados de la mano debido a la necesidad de seguridad de Harry.

Ambos subieron al automóvil del hombre y Harry se relajó en el asiento, acomodándose perezosamente cuando fue rodeado por el aroma tranquilizador de Tom. El llanto lo agotó tanto que terminó quedándose dormido por el camino.

Tom probable de reojo al desprevenido niño y un brillo posesivo surgió en sus ojos, levantó una mano y movió ligeramente su flequillo, revelando la relajada expresión de Harry. Presionó la mejilla del adolescente desprevenido, deleitándose con la elasticidad de su piel, y le picaron los dientes con la necesidad de morderlo.

Finalmente, llegaron a la Mansión Potter, pero Harry no despertó. Tom intentó despertarlo simbólicamente, y al no lograrlo, no titubeo ni un solo segundo antes de encender el auto, y seguir el camino que conducía a la entrada del bosque.

La Mansión Potter, se encuentra a las afueras de la ciudad, en el límite de la entrada al bosque prohibido. Pero la Mansion Riddle, se vieron más allá, en el interior del bosque.

Llegaron al hogar de Tom, donde los sirvientes abrieron los portones para permitir el paso del auto. El Mayordomo, abrió la puerta de la mansión y la sostuvo para permitir que su amo entrara con el adolescente acostado en sus brazos.

Tom se adentró por los pasillos, regocijándose interiormente de finalmente llevar a Harry a su hogar. Recorrió por los pasillos y subió las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso, y caminó directamente a una habitación.

La suya.

Depósito a Harry con cuidado en su cama, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con placer al ver el hermoso contraste del joven dormido en sus sábanas de seda negra. Le sacó los zapatos y los lentes, desabrochando el cinturón, pero permite que continuara completamente vestido.

Se acomodo en el único sillón en la habitación, sus ojos de un profundo rojo sangre brillando con un tinte sobrenatural estaban clavados en el adolescente. Y permaneció inmovil en esa posición por un largo tiempo hasta que, tres horas después, cuando el sol ya se ocultó, Harry abrió los ojos confundido.

Al principio se sobresaltó, asustado y giró la cabeza con miedo, sin reconocer dónde se encuentran. Y Tom se levantó con calma, sus ojos volviendo al tono marrón rojizo y habló.

—Cálmate Harry, estás a salvo. –Sonrió con amabilidad cuando el adolescente clavó su mirada en él, aún somnoliento–. No pude despertarte cuando llegamos a tu casa, por mucho que lo intenté –mintió sin parpadear y luego amplió su sonrisa–. Asi que te traje a descansar en mi casa. Estaba angustiado por ti, quería dejarte descansar –Harry se sonrojó, ligeramente deleitado por sus afectuosas palabras y se sentó en la cama, más tranquilo. Comenzó a observar curiosamente alrededor.

La habitación era amplia, lujosa pero fría. Decorada en tonos negros, plata y verde. Con muebles antiguos, aparentemente valiosos a simple vista. Tom le vagar por el lugar, tocando las cosas con curiosidad y fascinación. Una sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos, debido a la adorable apariencia del niño.

Tom tomo una jeringa de la mesa de noche de su cama y se la entrego a un sorprendido Harry, quien hizo un gesto de confusión.

-Es la insulina, ya es hora - instó con indulgencia, Harry tomo la jeringa con absoluta conmoción, sus ojos verdes parpadeando con calidez.

A Tom le importaba lo suficiente para saber de sus necesidades medicas, se regocijo Harry interiormente mientras de inyectaba correctamente el liquido que necesita, debido a que heredó de su madre la condición de diabetes. Un secreto que nadie sabia, y la razón por la que a pesar de que tenia marcas de inyección cuando lo encontraron, no hubo residuos de drogas en su sistema. También era la razón por la que estaba en tan mal estado ese día. Por lo que no vio ni el cuerpo de Ginny, ni el cuchillo que se encontró cerca cuando se desplomo contra el árbol acebo.

\- Vamos Harry, ya es tarde, te llevaré a comer –El maestro extendió la mano con naturalidad y Harry la tomó sin resistencia saliendo de sus pensamientos. Tom le puso unas pantuflas suaves y grandes en los pies descalzos y lo acompañó hasta abajo. No se encontraron a ningún sirviente en el camino.

Tom llevó a Harry a una pequeña mesa dentro de la cocina en el lugar del comedor, y para sorpresa del adolescente, se preparó para comenzar a cocinar.

Saco varios ingredientes de la cocina, y entre ellas, algo envuelto en papel aluminio. Harry extendió el cuello con curiosidad, pero su vista fue impedida por el torso de Tom quien se acercó con un vaso de zumo de calabaza en la mano. Harry lo tomó con deleite e ignoró el resto de los movimientos de Tom, concentrándose únicamente en la dulzura de su bebida favorita.

La comida tardó un tiempo en cocinarse, pero tan pronto estuvo lista, Harry ayudó a Tom a poner la mesa como si lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces, a pesar de que es la primera.

Tan pronto Harry se llevó el trozo de carne magra y suave, perfectamente cocinada y de un delicioso olor, se pausó por un largo segundo, y levantó la cabeza en dirección a Tom, que estaba completamente inmovil.

La habitación estaba parcialmente oscura, con débiles luces amarillas dando un ambiente ambiguo y ambos se miraban a los ojos, con los marrones de Tom volviéndose cada vez más rojos como si la sangre se derramara en ellos. Harry se limpió los labios con calma luego de bajar los cubiertos y curvo los labios un segundo antes de abrirlos.

—Tom, ¿es esto lo que creo que es? —La voz del adolescente sonó baja y ronca, obviamente, sin haber sido usada en un largo tiempo. El hombre mayor esbozó una sonrisa encantadora.

—Harry, mi Harry, ¿crees que te engañaría alguna vez? Esta es mi intención más sincera —respondió Tom, sin moverse de su lugar. Harry asintió lentamente, y volvió a tomar los cubiertos. Mientras masticaba otro trozo de carne, Tom apretaba los cubiertos de plata con fuerza a tal punto en que sus venas saltaron.

—Un jugoso corazón –comentó con calma el adolescente, relamiéndose los labios bajo la atenta mirada sangrienta de Riddle—. ¿Ginny Weasley? —Preguntó volviendo a dar un mordisco, con los ojos entrecerrándose de placer ante el sabor.

Tom se levantó de la mesa, y se acercó con pasos lentos, se arrodillo a los pies de Harry y le tomo la mano con adoración.

—Mi querido Harry, te he atesorado en mi corazón desde la primera vez que te he visto, tan hermoso e increíble esa noche. Te vi, arrancándole la cabeza a ese cazador de un mordisco. Eras el Wendigo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi larga existencia. —Tom habló con fervor, sus ojos rojos clavados en los verdes de Harry, que brillaban con un tinte sobrenatural—. Te entrego este corazón, como muestra de mi afecto y mi cortejo. Te juro, que mientras me elijas, te presentaré un corazón nuevo cada día por el resto de nuestras vidas. Te mantendré alimentado, feliz y saciado hasta el final de nuestra existencia—. Su tono era solemne y apasionado, con un profundo amor brillando en su mirada.

Harry se sintió profundamente conmovido y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de sus padres, alguien le ofreció un amor tan desinteresado. Se lanzó a los brazos de Tom como un bebé en busca de consuelo.

—Te amo Tom, te he admirado casi desde el momento en que me sonreíste por primera vez. Eres un hombre tan bueno conmigo –murmuró entre ahogados sollozos ásperos, tratando de forzar a su voz para expresar sus sentimientos.

Tom rió con júbilo y apretó su cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él con más fuerza. Afectuosos besos cayeron en todo el rostro de Harry, la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas, la barbilla y finalmente acabó en los labios, invadiendo su cavidad con violenta posesividad.

—Se mío Harry, mío hasta el fin de nuestros días –murmuró, sus ojos brillando como gemas y apoyando su frente contra la del adolescente. Harry sonrió, con el rostro ruborizado y asintió en aceptación.

—Tuyo, por toda la eternidad Tom –respondió con afecto sin precedentes.

Desde entonces, cada cierto tiempo, en la oscuridad del bosque se puede ver a dos bestias humanoides con cuernos similares a los de un ciervo, corriendo bajo la luz de la luna y deleitándose con un festín sangriento mientras cazaban a sus presas.


End file.
